Un bonheur en arc en ciel
by Edhil Morgul
Summary: Un OS Drarry écrit pour un concours. La bataille finale a eu lieu il y a dix ans et depuis quelques années personne n'a de nouvelles du Survivant.


J'ai écrit ce texte pour le concours des 10 ans du site Absolute Drarry. Le thème était "les 10 ans". Je ne suis pas satisfaite parce que j'avais eu des problèmes d'ordinateur durant les trois/quart du temps du concours et que je n'ai du coup pas pu faire ce que je voulais donc je le réécrirais peut-être plus tard si l'inspiration me vient.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling.

Merci à Solweig, ma beta-lectrice sur ce texte.

Bonne lecture.

**Un bonheur en arc-en-ciel**

« Le Ministère est heureux de vous recevoir pour les dix ans de la chute de Voldemort ! »Clama Amélia Bones, premier ministre de la magie.

Draco Malfoy soupira en se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. De loin, il observa Ron et Hermione Weasley. La brune avait une petite fille dans les bras et présentait de nouveau un ventre rond. Il se dit avec ironie qu'elle devait vouloir rivaliser avec sa belle-mère. Dix ans étaient passés mais les noms avaient toujours la vie dure, il sentait les regards remplis de mépris se poser sur lui. Il remarqua qu'il était le seul ancien mangemort présent dans la salle. Cela n'avait pas suffit au monde sorcier de leur voler leur fortune et de les forcer à l'exil pendant cinq ans, mais la peine de mort n'était pas acceptable à cette époque.

« Malfoy, le salua Ron.

- Weasley, répondit ce dernier avec indifférence.

-Tu sais où est Harry ? Demanda le roux avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix. On ne l'a pas vu depuis quatre ans et on m'a dit que vous avez été vus ensembles il y a deux ans.

- Il sera ici ce soir.

- Vous êtes en couple ? S'enquit Hermione qui avait senti de l'anxiété dans la voix de l'ancien aristocrate.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco avant d'aller vers le buffet. »

Ce dernier repensa à la lettre qui lui avait fait se rendre au Ministère alors qu'il avait définitivement quitté l'Angleterre et juré de ne plus s'y rendre.

_Draco M.,_

_Entre nous ça a toujours était digne d'un arc-en-ciel pas vrai ? _

_D'abord il y a eu la pluie avec la mort de Voldemort et ma culpabilité grandissante qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Et le soleil vint avec ton regard sur moi et la nuit qu'on a passé à s'aimer sans trop y croire. Mais j'ai rappelé le mauvais temps en m'enfuyant par peur. Tu me l'as bien fait regretter d'ailleurs l'année où tu m'as ignoré. Pour les deux ans de la chute du Mage Noir je suis allé en Nouvelle-Zélande où j'ai su que tu étais réfugié, après une tempête hurlante je suis finalement rentré dans ta vie. Mais il y avait des hauts et des bas, tellement d'indécision que j'avais peur que cela ne tienne pas, et risquer de perdre mes amis pour une histoire aussi aléatoire que l'avenir de la loi pour la sauvegarde des Elfes de Maisons by Granger ne me plaisait guère. Alors quand j'ai réalisé que mon plus grand rêve ne se réaliserait pas avec toi je suis parti sans un mot, gâchant en une matinée six ans de vie commune._

_Tu as peut-être refait ta vie avec un autre, après tout cela fait deux ans, nous sommes abonnés au deux non ? Mais si jamais il y a encore un infime espoir que tu puisses encore m'aimer et vouloir de moi… Je te réserve une surprise et un cadeau pour les dix ans de la chute du méchant Voldy. Je sais que tu ne souhaite pas retourner en Angleterre mais même si je ne le mérite pas, accorde moi ça. Tu auras toutes les réponses que tu souhaites._

_Avec tout mon cœur qui cogne de peur de voir une réponse négative,_

_Harry P._

Sa première réaction à la lecture de la lettre fut la colère. Comment cet ingrat osait-il lui envoyer une telle missive après la souffrance qui lui avait fait endurer ? Le petit ami de Draco, Franck, un beau brun aux yeux verts, avait eu peur devant sa colère et avait prit ses cliques et ses claques aussi sec. Faut dire que voir des étincelles de magies crépiter autour d'une personne qu'on ne savait même pas sorcier ça… impressionne. Ensuite la tristesse avait réenvahit tout son être, c'était indigne d'un Malfoy mais de toute façon, d'Azkaban, Lucius ne pouvait plus savoir grand chose. Mais il aimait le brun si fort… Il l'avait même dit à sa mère qui, au bout de cinq ans, s'y était enfin faite. Il n'avait même pas osé lui annoncer leur séparation. Et à son plus grand malheur l'espoir s'était installé et avait persisté. Alors il avait envoyé un simple « Je serais là. » et avait prévenu sa mère de son retour. La fleur déchue était revenue en Angleterre dès la fin des cinq ans obligatoires d'exils afin d'être plus près de la prison où était enfermé son mari.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, dit Amélia Bones, perchée sur son piédestal, faisant sursauter Draco qui était en pleine conversation avec lui-même. Je suis honorée d'annoncer l'heure d'un discours qui était la surprise de la soirée, celui d'Harry Potter. »

L'invité en question sortit de derrière un des rideaux qui bordaient la scène improvisée, le sourire aux lèvres, sous les acclamations toujours présentes du public.

- Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, commença le brun dont la voix retourna le cœur du blond qui était observé avec sollicitude par Hermione. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, j'ai quitté l'Angleterre il y a de cela huit ans par amour. Mais par peur et bêtise que suis parti six ans après. Pendant deux ans j'ai décidé de revoir mon orientation et j'ai tâché d'apprendre des fondements juridiques et sociaux pour un projet qui me tenait à cœur. Je suis revenu en Angleterre pour cela, je vais ouvrir un orphelinat pour, en priorité, les enfants de Mangemort, et ensuite ceux qui n'ont pas une place décente dans les autres établissements par manque de places ou d'argent. J'ai toujours regretté ce défaut anglais qui a vu la naissance d'un sombre Mage Noir et qui aurait pu en voir d'autres. Je voudrais aussi faire une demande spéciale à l'amour de ma vie que je regrette d'avoir quitté. Je sais que nombre d'entre vous vont m'en vouloir mais ce n'est pas le plus important finalement. Veux-tu m'épouser ?... Draco Malfoy ? »

Un silence de plomb avait suivit les paroles du Sauveur et tous à part de rares personnes le regardaient comme s'il était devenu fou. L'intéressé était bloqué au milieu de la salle et ne semblait pas croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pourtant le brun était devant lui, agenouillé sur l'estrade avec dans les mains un écrin contenant un anneau tout simple où s'entrelaçaient deux traits fins, un de saphir et l'autre d'émeraude. Ron était quelque peu sous le choc mais espérait que le blond finisse par accepter, Hermione souriait comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël, Ginny avait un sourire un peu triste mais ses yeux brillaient quand même, Neville et Luna espérèrent pour les deux hommes une fin comme eux. Draco finit par accepter dans un souffle et le brun descendit de l'estrade. Les gens s'étaient écartés et formaient un demi cercle autour de l'ancien mangemort, ils le regardaient, lui et Harry, tour à tour, incrédules. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, le brun lui prit la main avant de transplaner sans un mot.

« Harry... Pourquoi ?...

Les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient dans le salon ? La chambre ? D'Harry, plutôt bien rangé(e) au grand étonnement du blond qui l'avait toujours connu bordélique. L'ancien Griffondor leva alors sa main qui vint caresser la joue si douce de Draco, avant de répondre :

- J'avais peur… Et plus que tout je voulais un enfant, je me disais que si j'arrivais à aimer assez une femme pour en avoir un… Mais c'était avec toi que je voulais l'élever et je n'étais pas sûr que tu veuilles de moi si je revenais avec un gosse dans les bras. Alors j'ai décidé d'aller à la banque de sperme mais je n'avais pas la preuve d'être hétéro et pour ça les mœurs sont encore dures envers les homos. J'avais toujours voulu faire un orphelinat alors j'ai décidé de faire ça. Et Hermione s'est chargée pour moi de voter une loi qui autorise l'adoption pour les couples homosexuels sous réserve d'un essai d'un an avec la visite d'une assistante maternelle tous les mois. Ginny sera parfaite pour ça. Si bien sûr tu veux bien de mes projets…

Il y eut un instant de silence, où Draco fixait le sol avec des sourcils froncés. Finalement, il soupira :

- Je voudrais te hurler ton culot à la gueule Harry… Mais je ne peux même pas, je veux juste te sauter dans les bras. Tu m'as tellement manqué… les reproches seront pour demain. »

Le couple de nouveau formé se retrouve enfin dans une douce étreinte amoureuse qui témoignait du retour du soleil dans cette vie toute grise. Il y aura encore de nombreux bas mais des hauts aussi pour ensoleiller tout ça. Et après tout ils en étaient heureux de leur vie. Certains la qualifieraient d'aléatoire. Mais eux aimaient la considérer comme un bel arc-en-ciel.

**Fin**


End file.
